


Stars, constellations, and all that bullshit

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff without Plot, Just some boys watching the moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: "Good evening," Link said, and Kanda rolled his eyes."It's practically a new goddamn day," Kanda accused, glaring at Allen for good measure. "You shouldn't give in to him so much," Kanda said to Link, sidling closer. "It only makes him think he's right.""I don't see you protesting much," Link shot back, gaze shunting away at any mention of a soft spot."You two love it and you know it," Allen wound around behind them to force his way in the middle, grasping and interlacing their hands with his, preening under their collective gaze, "Now, let's go! It really is a beautiful sight."





	Stars, constellations, and all that bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this between some school work that I should definitely not be procrastinating on. Written for anon request, KAL, "It’s midnight, what do you want?" 
> 
> I watched the harvest moon and it was lovely. Don't let the angst/hurt/comfort fool you. Deep down inside? I'm nothing but a romantic.

Kanda woke up to the muted thud of his window opening.

For a second he lay still, struggling to shake off his sleep as slowly but surely he realized  _someone was breaking into his room._

A moment later the quiet curse as someone nearly tipped over his shelves of potted plants informed him of exactly who it was.

Scowling, Kanda lifted himself on his elbows and squinted into the darkness, spotting Allen's dark figure outlined by the window. "Beansprout?" Kanda muttered, anger muffled by the sleepiness he hadn't overcome yet. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Kanda!" Allen said brightly, and even in his dark room Kanda could see the bright smile Allen sent his way. As he spoke he navigated his way carefully to Kanda's bed, crouching at the side and folding his arms along the edge to better watch Kanda. "So I was texting Link because he was  _studying_ even though midterms are still three weeks away and then he told me it was the harvest moon tonight and that it'd be lovely to see close to midnight and I thought, hey! What better way to drag Link out from his books then to go moon watching? So I went over to his place and grabbed him and of course we couldn't do this without you—"

Having the general gist of the matter, Kanda sighed with all the weight of the world and scrubbed at his forehead and hairline. "What did you  _eat?_ God, shut up, it's what— midnight? You woke me up to go  _look_ at the moon?"

Allen pouted, bouncing minutely on his heels with all the excess energy that was surely the effect of some energy drink or cup of coffee. Hell, it could just be Allen's natural energy. Kanda had no idea how Allen ever managed to get decent sleep given how erratic his sleeping schedule was.

"It's a rare moon!" Allen clarified. "And Link would like to see it. He's romantic like that."

Kanda glanced at his nightstand to check the time — halfway past eleven — and then back at Allen, who he could see more of now that his eyes had adjusted. His hair, at the phase where it had grown too long but not long enough for him to cut it, was askew, likely from hauling himself up the side of Kanda's dorm, and his eyes were glittering and bright. Allen probably didn't give too many shits about the moon itself but rather just wanted to a) bother Kanda and b) spend time with them.

Well. Kanda was awake now, and it wouldn't hurt to just go  _look._

But it was no good giving Allen any ideas about how susceptible Kanda was to his and Link's whims.

Glaring, Kanda leaned onto his side, hand propping his head up. "Do you even know where you want to go look at this thing? And fuck, isn't it too cold for this shit?"

Allen sniffed, scooting closer. "Is Kanda Yuu afraid of a little cold?" Allen crowed, and dodged the swipe Kanda made for the jab. Grinning, Allen continued, "Not my fault you have poor circulation. It's not that cold anyways, you'll live with a sweater." Allen himself was only wearing a long-sleeved tee layered over a tank top, along with his normal necklaces and earrings. He probably hadn't even bothered to undress for bed yet when he'd made the spur of the moment plans. 

"Of course,  _I_ don't know where to go see this thing. I thought we'd just climb onto a roof," Allen admitted.

"Which is against school rules," Kanda pointed out.

"Is it now?" Allen asked, uncaring. "Never stopped me before. Still, Link's the one with all the plans. It's kinda cute how he pretends to resist."

It  _was_  cute, but that wasn't for Allen to hear and Kanda wasn't going to admit it. Allen was in a particularly good mood tonight, one Kanda loved to see and hated to endure, because it meant no end to Allen's teasing and jokes. 

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Allen said, poking at Kanda's shoulder. "Link's been waiting down there this whole time. He point-blank refused to climb up here."

"Who said I was going?" Kanda asked. Pointless since he was already sitting up.

"I did," Allen cheekily replied, dimpling in one cheek. Surging forward, he kissed Kanda on the cheek and darted away before Kanda could grab him. "Not now!" Allen teased, stepping lightly over to the window and carefully over Kanda's plants. "I'll be outside with Link!"

Grumbling halfheartedly, Kanda swung his legs over the side of the bed where Allen had been and stood into a full-body stretch, working out the last of his sleepiness before turning his lights on. Digging the clothes he'd worn earlier out from his hamper, he dressed quickly and snapped his hair tie around his wrist, in case the wind got annoying. He splashed and lightly scrubbed at his face in the adjoining bathroom with his next-door roommate, and then pocketed his keycard. 

Flicking off the lights, Kanda peered outside his window and found Link and Allen at the ground floor, Allen huddling into Link's side with dramatic shivers. Little shit. 

He wasn't nearly as flexible or acrobatic as Allen, who'd made monkeying up and down walls and into windows look much easier than it was in reality when you were three floors up, but it wasn't impossible. He scaled down the wall after shutting his window and once he was close enough, hopped off to join Link and Allen.

"Finally!" Allen said, still wearing that damnable grin. 

"Shut up," Kanda said, meeting Link's eyes.

He was dressed in a button-down shirt, but the top few buttons were undone (likely Allen's work) and his sleeves were rolled up to show his forearms, a look Kanda enjoyed more than he let on. His hair was in a loose plait and he looked soft around the edges, like all the tension had drained away simply by laying on eyes on them.

"Good evening," Link said, and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"It's practically a new goddamn day," Kanda accused, glaring at Allen for good measure. "You shouldn't give in to him so much," Kanda said to Link, sidling closer. "It only makes him think he's right."

"I don't see you protesting much," Link shot back, gaze shunting away at any mention of a soft spot.

"You two love it and you know it," Allen wound around behind them to force his way in the middle, grasping and interlacing their hands with his, preening under their collective gaze, "Now, let's go! It really is a beautiful sight."

Kanda glanced up, spotting a few dark gray clouds hiding the night sky from view. Their college was too close to metropolitan areas for the stars to really shine, a sight Kanda missed from his hometown more than he'd care to admit, but he could just see the shine of a particularly bright moon behind one. 

Link lead them towards a hill surrounded by a wooded area towards the back of campus. It was a sizable distance away and the entire time Allen chattered and teased, pulling Link from his musings on his schoolwork and Kanda from his dips into sleepiness. Kanda rarely disrupted his sleeping patterns and suddenly being up and walking across campus on a whim was taking its toll.

Little by little, it became less to go see the moon, and more to just walk with them, Allen's warmth keeping the night chill at bay and Link's occasional murmurs soothing, his voice lower than usual. It felt a little surreal to walk across campus on a weekday where there weren't many out, and the night huddled around them and kept them away from anyone who might come close. Kanda had never gone on a walk at night with someone just do it, and he found he enjoyed it more than he thought. It suited him more than going to a cafe to just sit and talk. Like this, he could appreciate the wind whistling through the trees and the serene atmosphere draping over their normally buzzing campus. 

Pavement gave way to grass and the incline steadily climbed until finally they crested a hill. To Kanda's mild surprise there were others here, camped out on blankets with torchlights and snacks, distance between them all for privacy.

"Ah, it's the astronomy club," Allen said, squinting and then waving when he found a few friends. "I'd forgotten about that email they'd sent out about organizing a watch. Hmm, oh, look! Over there! No one's there. Let's go!"

Grasping them by their hands, Allen led them around and away from the cluster of people and blankets, something Kanda appreciated in the current mood he was in. They hadn't thought to bring something to lay out, so they settled on the grass, just a bit wet with the beginnings of dew. Suddenly, Allen quieted, something he hadn't done the entire night, and Kanda followed his gaze to the moon emerging from the clouds.

It really was a gorgeous sight. Full and heavy and tinted orange, almost alarmingly close, as if the entire world had swung near just to appreciate the sight. Kanda had never really admired the harvest moon before, even though he vaguely remembered Tiedoll mentioning it at times. 

The stars paled in comparison, and the moon drew collective sighs and murmurs from the crowd. Allen hummed, something he rarely did in company. It was sweet and light, like tinkling stars, and Kanda felt a rare peace wash over him.

Looking past Allen, Kanda was startled when he met Link's eyes. He hadn't been exactly quiet, but all of his responses had been dragged out of him by Allen. Now without Allen's distraction and sitting close beside him, Kanda could see how tired Link was. 

Was this Allen's real motivation? To ease whatever anxiety Link was hiding, in any way Allen knew how? 

"Kanda," Allen said suddenly, loudly. "Scoot over."

He almost protested, but Allen wanted Kanda to move closer to Link, something he didn't mind. So he did, watching as Allen arranged himself to rest his head on Link's lap, still staring at the moon as he made himself comfortable without asking.

It was a weird line they had crossed with Allen, where before he had refused to take any liberties but now was suddenly taking as much as he pleased, though not without reason. Kanda didn't mind and neither did Link, as far as he knew. 

Kanda didn't know how long this was supposed to last, but everyone around them seemed to have settled in for the time being, with drinks and food being passed around. 

"Link," Allen murmured. "Can you see any constellations?"

Link glanced up, the movement loosening some blond strands from his plait. He hummed as he scanned the sky, before smiling, slight and tiny. "Ah, I can. Do you see that one, just a little to the right of the moon?" He leaned over, grasping Allen's hand to point at the designs he saw. "Going up, up—" Link continued, dragging Allen's hand along imaginary lines. Allen nodded, hair bunching against Link's shirt. "That's pegasus. And, here, all the way over there—"

Kanda didn't bother to follow along, instead closing his eyes and listening to Link speak. The tone of his voice, how it sounded, gentle, loving, adoring. 

Eventually Link dropped Allen's hand, and soon enough, with Link's lulling words, Allen drifted off into a sleep that Kanda realized had been a long time coming. This had been more than just a therapeutic choice for Link. Or, knowing Allen, had  _solely_ been for Link, with some unintended benefits.

"He's so reckless," Link said, brushing hair from Allen's eyes. "He's been erratic all evening, but I couldn't figure out what was causing it. I thought going along would help but," Link puffed out a sigh, bangs fluttering. "He's  _amazingly_ good at deflecting anything he doesn't want to talk about."

"He's an idiot," Kanda said bluntly, turning to face Link. 

Link smiled down at Allen, secretive and damning. "It's gotten much easier to hear what you don't say," Link replied instead.

What had Kanda said?  _I love you? I love him? I worry about you both, too stupid to take care of yourselves?_ Two idiots, bumbling in a love too big to hold.

Kanda covered Link's hand with his own, and when Link finally turned to look at him, kissed him with the words he couldn't say. 

**Author's Note:**

> nea_chi | twitter  
> nea-writes | tumblr


End file.
